Хуффилды и МакКолты
:Для персонажей, смотрите Семья Хуффилдов и МакКолтов. – двадцать третья серия пятого сезона и 114 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название и сюжет пародируют реальную вражду между семьями Хаттфилдов и Маккоев. В этой серии Принцессу Искорку и Флаттершай вызывает карта, дабы утихомирить вражду между двумя семьями, которые даже не помнят, почему они враждуют. Производство и разработка Эпизод вышел на сервисе Amazon Instant Video за семь часов до эфира на телевидении. Членов семей Хуффилдов и МакКолтов нарисовали Ребекка Дарт, Кора Косицка, Чармейн Верхаген и Фернанда Рибейро.Our design crew came up with a TON of new characters for this episode. @R_Dart @kkosicka @charmainevee @fe_rib. Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-11-14). Проверено 14 ноября 2015. За свою роль как Большого Папы МакКолта Питер Келамис был номинирован на премию UBCP/ACTRA 2016 года «За лучший голос».UBCP/ACTRA Awards 2016. UBCP/ACTRA. Проверено 21 октября 2016. Краткий пересказ Ещё одна миссия дружбы thumb|Карта вызывает Искорку и Флаттершай. В своём коттедже Флаттершай собирает своих животных друзей ради Книжного клуба «Мохнатые друзья». Но прежде чем она успевает начать, её знак отличия вдруг начинает светиться: это очередной раз её вызывает карта знаков отличия. Она вылетает из коттеджа, оставляя своих животных одних. Как только Флаттершай прилетает в Замок Дружбы, Сумеречная Искорка радостно приветствует её, ведь её тоже карта позвала, а также она занимается обширными исследованиями в их направлении. Искорку и Флаттершай вызывают в Дымные горы , регион Эквестрии, где находится, предположительно, красивая долина между двумя соседними горами. Взяв с собой сумки,— видно, что Искорка набила их книгами,— обе направляются к воздушному шару. Два враждующих клана thumb|left|В красном углу Хуффилды. Когда Искорка и Флаттерашй наконец-то прилетают в Дымные горы, они обнаруживают, что большая часть деревьев была срублена и, кроме того, пони с одной горы стреляют тыквами в пони на другой горе. Искорка и Флаттершай встречаются с первым кланом пони, а именно,— деревенскими Хуффилдами под предводительством Ма Хуффилд,— которые вот уже сотни лет враждуют с соседними МакКолтами. Прежде чем их вражда начинает угрожать невинным животным, Искорке удаётся добиться от Хуффилдов прекращения стрельбы, и она с Флаттершай идут на переговоры с МакКолтами. thumb|А в синем углу МакКолты. На вершине другой горы, где построена огромная деревянная крепость, Искорка и Флаттершай встречаются с архитекторами МакКолтами — под предводительством Большого Папы МакКолта — и пытаются установить перемирие между двумя сторонами. Однако, оба клана яростно уклоняются от перемирия — Хуффилды начинают стрелять помидорами в МакКолтов. Война для победы, победа для войны thumb|left|Это знак доброжелательности? Искорка и Флаттершай возвращаются на ферму Хуффилдов, но вдруг МакКолты начинают стрелять в них тюками сена, из-за чего здешние животные оказываются в большей опасности. Наши герои ходят туда-сюда между враждующими кланами, чтобы выяснить повод к их вражде, но ни у кого нет нормального ответа. Единственное, что интересует как Хуффилдов, так и МакКолтов,— это победа в войне, независимо от того, за что они воюют. Флаттершай считает, что одной стороне необходимо просто извиниться перед другой. Тогда Хуффилды доставляют большой морковный торт МакКолтам в знак их дружбы. МакКолты уже готовы принять извинения Хуффилдов, но не тут-то было: из-под торта вылезают Хуффилды и начинают атаковать МакКолтов фруктами. Вражда продолжает усугубляться — две стороны переносят свой конфликт на долину между двумя горами. thumb|Или атака изнутри? Пока маленькие животные продолжают загоняться меж двух огней вражды, Искорка отчаивается, потому что им не удалось уладить конфликт. Флаттершай кратко разговаривает с холодными и голодными животными и узнаёт, что случилось с некогда красивыми Дымными горами и почему Хуффилды и МакКолты воюют. Конец вражде С помощью долговременного замораживающего заклинания, Искорке удаётся заставить две стороны прекратить драку, и достаточно надолго, позволив тем самым высказаться Флаттерщай. Она рассказывает двум враждующим кланам об их предках Грабе Хуффилде и Пайлсе МакКолте, которые некогда были лучшими друзьями. Когда они обнаружили прекрасную долину между Дымными горами, они поклялись друг другу защищать и беречь долину ради живущих здесь зверей. thumb|left|Как весь сыр-бор загорелся. Однако увы, у них не получилось договориться о том, как это сделать. Граб хотел сперва вырастить урожай, но Пайлс считал, что важнее всего построить для них укрытие. Пайлс начал строить своё укрытие как раз там, где Граб задумывал свою ферму. В результате этого двое постоянно спорили и саботировали усилия друг друга. Наконец, Хуффилды и МакКолты переселились на верхушки противоположных гор, но долина и животные между ними страдали из-за их постоянной вражды. Когда Хуффилды и МакКолты с сожалением осознают, что вражда погубила землю вокруг них, они отбрасывают разногласия и извиняются — как перед животными, так и перед пони, против которых они бились. Эпилог thumb|Два клана воссоединяются. Хуффилды и МакКолты работают вместе, дабы восстановить прежнюю славу долины, венчая дело большим фонтаном в честь их предков-основателей. И тут знаки отличия Искорки и Флаттершай начинают светиться,— значит, миссия дружбы выполнена. Когда они направляются домой, Искорка интересуется, какие миссии ожидают её и её друзей в будущем. Цитаты :Флаттершай: По-моему, ты вполне готова. Это что, для нас? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да! Я собрала вещи. Еда, книги, одеяла, книги. :Флаттершай: Ты сказала «книги» дважды. :Сумеречная Искорка: Книг много. :Сумеречная Искорка: Прости, я немного занудствую. Я просто не верю, что это наконец происходит! :Большой Папа МакКолт: Что ж, если вы не с нами, вы против нас. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот. Этого хватит. Ты готова лететь домой? :Флаттершай: Я бы с радостью. Но если мы решили проблему, наши знаки отличия должны снова зажечься. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, да. Они вот-вот зажгутся... :хлопок :плюх :бабах :свист :Сумеречная Искорка: Или нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Извините, Ма, вы случайно не помните, с чего началась эта вражда? :Ма Хуффилд: Они знают, что сделали. :Большой Папа МакКолт: Они знают, что сделали! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я подозреваю, что вы оба не знаете, что вы сделали. :Сумеречная Искорка: Какой мой аргумент заставил вас передумать? Что выгода от дружбы перевешивает цену войны, или прощение — это вклад в счастье? :Ма Хуффилд: Да, да. Всё это. :Сумеречная Искорка: Стойте. Вы слушаете меня? :Флаттершай: Ничто так не говорит «Давай дружить», как торт с надписью «Давай дружить!» приглушённо Я написала это кремом сверху. :Флаттершай: Э, вы не могли бы так не кричать и не разговаривать одновременно. :Сумеречная Искорка: напрягается Флаттершай! Ты должна им сказать! напрягается Ты понимаешь, как трудно заставить застыть целую армию пони! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это просто замечательно! Я так горжусь вами! :Ма Хуффилд: О, спасибо, принцесса. Хотя я хочу отметить, что я всё-таки первая признала, что ошибалась. :Большой Папа МакКолт: Возможно, но я первый пообещал не биться, что важнее! :Ма Хуффилд: Ах так?! :трещат :Ма Хуффилд: Ну ладно. Не обязательно говорить на вашем языке, чтобы всё понять. Мир? :Большой Папа МакКолт: Мир. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, как думаешь, что будет дальше? Какое следующее задание даст карта? :Флаттершай: Ох! напрягается Мы узнаем, когда вернёмся домой... :Сумеречная Искорка: А что если она направит нас куда-то всех вместе? Или найдёт какую-то другую пони? Ах! А если она захочет, чтобы мы решили другие задачи, например: почему яблоки не падают далеко от яблони? Галерея Справки en:The Hooffields and McColts de:Die Hooffields und die McColts uk:Гуффілди та МакКолти Категория:Серии пятого сезона